if_the_shoe_fitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot was the series premiere of If The Shoe Fits ''on ''Episode Interactive. Short Summary The Royals (Sophia Charming, Blaire Rolfe, Nora Belest, and Rowan Aurlip) are introduced. VK sends each girl a mysterious text that causes the girls to question who exactly this person is. VK hijacks the screen at the Auradon Annual Gathering and causes commotion around the isle. Synopsis The episode begins with a narrator telling us the story of Auradon and Isle of the Lost. The narrator tells us that there have been no trouble since the separation of the two islands, until now. At the Charmings' palace, Sophia is talking to her mother, Cinderella. Cinderella is reassuring her because Sophia is nervous about the upcoming Auradon business conference. Cinderella says that she shouldn't be afraid of something so small, after all she is the daughter of the King and Queen of Auradon. She also tells Sophia to join the school's academic decathlon club. Outside of school, Nora and Rowan are talking. Nora says that she hasn't stolen anything since the beginning of the year. When Nora asks Rowan if anything's been up with her, she looks awkward and uncomfortable. Jenna walks up to the girls, and reveals she is the daughter of a chef, and that she probably isn't important because the girls are the daughters of famous heroes and princesses. After an awkward moment, Rowan says she is going to find Blaire, and leaves. After Rowan leaves, Nora says that Rowan isn't usually that awkward. Jenna is shocked to hear this, because ever since she met her in biology, Rowan has been nothing but awkward. Jenna wonders if it was something she did, but Nora reassures her that it probably wasn't. Rowan is watching from afar with a sad expression on her face. In the locker room, Blaire is getting ready when Fariah enters. She informs Blaire that Coach Johnson invited the school's football team to watch them. Blaire is upset at the idea because she thinks the team will only make fun of them. Fariah agrees. At the pool, an unamed girl on the swim team asks Blaire if she feels uncomfortable that the boys are watching them. At the poolside, the boys tease the girls and make fun of them for being girls trying to play sports. Dally makes a joke that the cheerleading team rejected them, so they're trying to swim now. Blaire is taken back by these comments and is offended. The coach sides with the boys, and tells the girls to begin swimming. When the girls begin, Dally says their positioning is not correct. He says that he needs to bend his knees to play football, and it helps him. The coach doesn't understand, but still calls the girls out of the pool to try his suggestion. The boys begin laughing. Rowan runs into the halls to escape her awkward encounter with Jenna. When she walks back to her locker, she gets an anonymous text. The text says "I know why you're so awkward around her. Does it start with an A, Bi, or C? - VK", obviously hinting at Rowan being bisexual, and that she's uncomfortable around Jenna because she likes her. During lunch, the Royals sit together. They discuss the text that Rowan received. When Nora asks what the secret was, Rowan says that it's nothing important. Blaire tells them about what happened during swim, and reveals that the coach made them try to swim without their arms. Poppy walks in, and asks if any of the girls want to join the Winter Formal planning committee. Blaire, Sophia, and Rowan all make excuses, but Nora happily signs up for it. Nora also reveals to the Royals that her and the principal have a rocky relationship. After school, the planning committee meets up. Fariah, Annie, and Nathan are there along with Poppy and Nora. Poppy asks if anyone will stay after the dance to clean up, and Annie says she can because she doesn't have any plans after the dance. Poppy then asks Fariah if she will be apart of the clean up crew, and Fariah says she's not sure if she can. Poppy gives her a look, and Fariah instantly says that she can clear up her plans for her. Meanwhile, at the MG Diner, Blaire and Rowan are grabbing a bite to eat. They are talking about the text, and Blaire suggests that she ignores it. Rowan says that either way that person knows her secret. Blaire asks what the secret was, and says that she can trust her. Rowan says that it gives her goosebumps just thinking about it, and she wishes it would "just stop". Dally arrives to the diner, and Blaire is shocked to see him. She tries to hide so he doesn't talk to her and tease her like he did during swim, but he does see her and calls out her name. He flirtatiously winks at them, but Blaire states that he was winking at Rowan. Dally approaches the girls, and he tells Blaire that he w000as only joking during swim, and that she shouldn't take everything so seriously. He comments that their swim is a "class", which offends Blaire. Dally laughs at Blaire getting angry, then tells her an irrelevant quote before leaving. Meanwhile, at the library, Sophia is with Ally, talking about the differences among them and their families. Ally reveals that she is good at knowledge and smarts, but her parents only want her to be the stereotypical pretty princess. Sophia says that she's the complete opposite, and her parents are forcing her to do extra academic work and won't give her a break. Sophia gets a text from "VK". The text reads, "So your mom likes pushing you to learn, making you join clubs, AND poisoning bakers? What a mom. - VK", obviously hinting to Sophia that VK knows about the incident with her mom poisoning a baker. Ally notices how silent Sophia has gone, and asks her if she's okay. Sophia says she is, and wants to just wants to get the library book and leave. Outside of school, Poppy is saying goodbye to Nora after the dance committee meeting. Poppy reminds her that there's another meeting at lunch on Thursday. While Nora is walking to the parking lot, Poppy is on her phone, possibly texting someone. At the parking lot, Nora receives a text from no other than "VK". Her text says, "Planning commitee? Are you in it to steal their purses and jewlery? - VK", hinting at Nora shoplifting goods from the mall, such as purses and jewlery. Nora looks back at where her and Poppy were talking, but her phone is put away and she is happily chatting with Fariah. Did Poppy send that text? Is she VK? Notes *tba Continuity *We learn in tba *It is revealed in tba Title *The term 'Pilot' is traditionally used in the entertainment industry to identify the first episode of a television series. Main Characters *Rowan Aurlip *Sophia Charming *Blaire Rolfe *Nora Belest *Dallas Shang *Nathan Supporting Characters *Fariah Alasmine *Poppy Radcliffe *Dallas Shang Minor Characters *Coach Johnson Gallery Screencaps Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes